Surprise!
by Ms.oLaLa
Summary: Lucy was pregnant, and Natsu left. Where did Natsu go ? What will happen the next ? *Hints Gruvia and GaLe ! RnR ;)


**Disclaimer : i do not own anything.**

**I'm so sorry for the bad grammar -_-**

**RnR Please ;)  
**

Lucy walked through the guild doors "Good morning, everyone.." she greeted, showing a cute smile.

Natsu was fighting with Gray when he saw his favorite celestial spirit mage "Luceeee...!" Natsu ran toward Lucy, gave her a big hug and a peck on her lips "I miss you" Natsu grinned.

Yes, it's been 5 months since Natsu and Lucy became lovers.

"Natsu..i miss you t-" Lucy ran to the bathroom, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Wha..what's wrong to her?" he wondered, raising one of his eyebrows.

"Maybe she was sick of seeing your face, flame head" Gray burst out laugh.

"What do you mean, popsicle?" growled Natsu.

Lucy got out from the bathroom, she looks pale. "Lucy-san..are you alright?" asked Wendy.

"I'm okay, I'm just feeling a little bit sick today" Lucy said as she put her head on the bar table.

"Wendy..can you heal her?" asked Natsu, staring at Lucy's pale face. He never saw Lucy like that before.

Wendy nodded "I'll try my best".

"No..you don't have to do that. I'll be fine.." Lucy rejected, feigning smile.

"But you're sick, Lucy-san..come on..lets go to the infirmary" Wendy grabbed Lucy's wrist.

"Noooo….I don't want toooooo…." cried Lucy.

"You must!" Natsu yelled,carrying Lucy into the infirmary.

"Oh my God..it's suck!" pouted Lucy. Natsu smirked.

"Thank you, Natsu-san. Now I'll try my best to heal her" Wendy smiled.

"Thank you, Wendy. Please take care of her" Natsu kissed Lucy on the forehead then walked out from the infirmary.

* * *

IN THE INFIRMARY

Wendy shocked, her face became pale, paler than Lucy's "L..Lu..cy..s..sa..n.." she stuttered.

"What is it, Wendy ? Is something wrong with me?" Lucy asked curiously.

"W..were y..you throwing up your breakfast this morning?" asked Wendy.

"Y-yes I was..what happened, Wendy?" asked Lucy again.

"D-did you know what was happening to you?" asked Wendy again.

"Wendy, if I knew what was happening to me, I wouldn't ask you like this" Lucy sighed "I think I'd just ate something bad this morning and..I'll be fine in a couple hour" Lucy said, felling better.

"Uh..oh..yes, but I'm sorry Lucy-san, that's not the cause of your sickness" Wendy smiled.

"So, what is it?"

Wendy took a deep breath "Y-you're pregnant Lucy-san, congratulation!" cheered Wendy.

"Whaaaaaa-" Lucy's eyes widened.

"I'll tell everyone !" Wendy ran out from the infirmary.

"Everyone !" called Wendy.

"What is it, Wendy? What happened to Lucy?" asked Natsu.

"Lucy-san is-"

Lucy ran out from the infirmary "Stop it, Wendy!" Lucy shouted.

"L-Lucy-san? You don't want to tell anyone about this?" Wendy mumbled.

"N-no..not like that Wendy..just..let me tell them..okay?" Lucy smiled, Wendy nodded.

"Lucy..what happened to you ? Tell me.." begged Natsu, showing his worried face.

Lucy took a deep breath and smiled "Well..Natsu, we're gonna have a baby".

"WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT?!" the guild members yelled in unison.

"I-is that..r-really?..i-i mean..N-Natsu's b-b-baby?" Erza stuttered.

"Who else do you think?" Lucy smiled.

"Natsu you're a real man!" yelled Elfman a heavy tears run out of his eyes.

The other guild members was busy on congratulate Lucy and Natsu. But Natsu didn't say anything since Lucy told him that she was pregnant..his baby.

"N-Natsu..what's wrong?" asked Lucy, cupped Natsu's cheek.

Natsu deadpanned, looking at Lucy and his friends then... he ran out from the guild.

"Natsuuu!" yelled Lucy. She was shocked.

Natsu ran undirected. He squeezed his eyes and ras as fast as he could until he couldn't run anymore.

"Natsu…" Lucy's eyes started to teary.

Gray patted on Lucy's shouder "Don't worry, Lucy..".

"B-but..Natsu.."

"It's okay, he'll come back. Maybe he just had something to do or he went to buy some gifts for you" Lucy nodded.

* * *

NEXT WEEK

Lucy walked into the guild with her teary eyes.

"Did Natsu come back, Lucy?" asked Erza. Lucy shook her head.

"What the hell is Natsu thinking about?" growled Gray.

"He can't run just like that. He must take a responsibility on what he did.." Macarov said, closing his eyes.

"Natsu is not a man!" growled Elfman.

"It's okay, he'll come back today.." Lucy said as she rubbing her stomach.

"Y-you're right..he'll come back today" said Gray, trying to calm Lucy down.

'_Natsu..where are you?' _

* * *

FIVE MONTHS LATER

It's been 5 months since Lucy was pregnant and Natsu left. Lucy's stomach had been getting bigger and bigger.

"Lucy..please stop crying.." begged Happy.

"Happy is right, Lucy.. crying is not good for you and your baby" Mirajane patted on Lucy's shoulder.

"I miss him.." Lucy sobbed.

"I miss Natsu too, Lucy.."Happy started to cry.

"Don't worry,Lucy.. you still have me. I'll take care of you and your baby" Gray said.

"N-no Gra-" she was cutted.

"It's okay, Lucy.. I'll help you to forget that bastard" Gray hugged Lucy and kissed her on her forehead.

"…." Lucy speechless.

Meanwhile in the other side of the guild, somebody was staring at Gray and Lucy.

"Gray-sama..." she mumbled.

9 MONTHS LATER…

"Good morning, sweety.." greeted Gray. He was on Lucy's apartment.

Lucy yawned "Gray..what are you doing here?" she asked.

"To pick you up.." Gray replied shortly "Go take a bath, I will make your breakfast. We have to go to the guild today".

Without saying anything, Lucy stood up. Heading to her bathroom, brushed her teeth, and took a long cold bath.

"Your breakfast is ready, Lucyy.." Gray called from Lucy's kitchen.

"I'm coming.." Lucy yelled from her bathroom.

Lucy sat down on the dining table "Thank you, Gray.." she smiled.

"You're welcome" Gray sat in front of Lucy "So…Lucy, it's been 9 months, right ?" Lucy nodded.

"When our daughter were born?" Gray asked.

"O-our..daughter?"

"Lucy..i'd told you.. I will take care of you and your baby, it means I will raise the baby too. I will be her foster father" Gray explained, giving a small smile "So, when our daughter were born?" Gray asked once again.

"Oh..i-I don't know..the doctor hasn't told me yet.." Lucy stuttered.

"Ah..it's so-"

"Ugh…" Lucy holding her stomach.

"Lucy ! Lucy are you alright? Is it the time?" Gray stood up, panicked.

Lucy calming down herself "I-it's okay, Gray. The baby is just very active..like her father"she mumbled.

"Aaahh! Stop talking about that stupid bastard !" Gray demanded "Lucy, please, you have to forget him. He left you!".

Lucy lowered her head "No..Gray, he'll come back" Lucy's eyes started to teary.

"Whatever, Lucy. He will never come back !"

"HE WILL COME BACK, GRAY !" Lucy yelled, she put her fist onto dinning table.

"L-Lucy…." Gray's eyes widened.

"Eh..i-I'm sorry, Gray.. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, Lucy..please, forget him.." Gray hugged Lucy.

"Gray.." called Lucy as she pushed Gray.

"Hmm?"

"W-we have to go to the guild now.."

"Ah..you're right. Let's go !" Gray grabbed Lucy's hand and they walking to the guild hand in hand.

AT THE GUILD

Lucy walked to the bar, seeing 2 girls were chatting "Good morning, Mira-san, Levy-chan.."Lucy greeted.

"Good morning, Lucy..how are you today?" Mirajane smiled.

"Ehm..Good."

"How about you and Gray?" asked Levy.

"I..i don't know.. he really wants me to forget Natsu..but, I can't. I still believe that he will come back someday..or maybe today.." she grinned.

"I heard that, Lucy.." Gray walked toward Lucy with his angry face.

"Gray…" Lucy lowered her head.

"I don't understand with you, Lucy ! How many times should I tell you that he. Will. Never.-".

The guild doors burst open "I'm back!".

All the guild members shocked 'He is back!' ' Is that..really him?' ' is that…' 'Natsu ?!' They said in their thought. Natsu grinned proudly.

Lucy's eyes widened "Natsuu…..." she mumbled.

"Luceee…" He ran toward Lucy..he ran as fast as he could. He missed Lucy soooo muuuccchhh.

"ICE MAKE, HAMMER !" and.. BAMM! Gray attacked Natsu.

Gray's attack landed right onto Natsu's body.

"Natsuu ! Gray! What are you doing ?!" Lucy yelled, she was crying.

Natsu fell on the ground, his body covered with blood. He was bleeding so bad.

Gray smirked evily "Don't you dare to touch my Lucy…Lucy is mine..".

Lucy pushed Gray away, she ran toward the bleeding Natsu "Natsu..Natsu..please wake up! Wake up! Wake up Natsu..pleasee…." she cried.

Natsu grabbed Lucy's hands "L-Lucy..i'm..so..rry….i…lo..ve..you…" Natsu closed his eyes.

"Noooo! Natsuu pleaseee ! Noooo!" Lucy cried loudly.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**LOL, I'M JUST KIDDING! (That's not funny, anyway -_-)  
**_

Natsu jumped back, avoiding Gray's attack "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, GRAY?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME ?!" Natsu yelled angrily.

"Gray ! No!" Lucy shouted.

All the guild members were standing aroung Natsu and tring to hid Lucy from Natsu.

"Get away from Lucy !" growled Gray.

"Why should I ? She is my future wife !" Natsu ran toward Lucy again, but he was stopped by Erza's sword. Lucy was shocked by Natsu's words 'His..future…wife….' a little smile formed on her lips but her eyes were teary, she started to sob.

"Gray is right. Get away from Lucy, Natsu !" glared Erza.

"Why ? What's wrong ?" Natsu asked innocently.

"You've left her" Mirajane added, walking through the hustle.

"What?!" Natsu shouted.

"Are you stupid, Natsu ? You left her, and now you're back and pretending everything is okay?! What the hell is on your brain, Natsu ?!" Erza said.

"i..i did not leave her. I..i had something to do.." grumbled Natsu.

"For nine months and without saying anything ? You're joking.." glared Macao.

"I'm not joking ! Ah ! Come on, Luce..i have to show you something" He ran toward Lucy again and grabbed her wrist.

"Let her go!" Erza punched Natsu's face, making Natsu thrown 2 meters away from Lucy. Lucy covering her mouth with her hands, she had been crying so hard.

"Lu-chan.." Levi rubbing Lucy's back, trying to calm her down.

"STOP IT !" Lucy cried loudly "S..stop it..please..don't kill him.." Lucy fell on her knees "Please..i begged you guys, don't kill him. i..i loved him. please..dont.." Lucy begged.

"Lucy.." mumbled Mirajane.

"But he left you and your baby ! He made you suffering" Gray growled as he made his fist, ready to gave Natsu a punch.

"But he's back now..please..don't kill him.." Lucy sobbed.

Natsu walked toward Lucy again and this time, no one prevented his way. He hugged Lucy "It's okay..Lucy. this is my fault. I left you..i'm sorry..".

Lucy shook her head "No..Natsu..this is not..".

"You guys.." Natsu sighed "Okay, I will leave this Guild..".

Lucy gasped "No..Natsu ! please don't !" begged Lucy.

"But at least, let me take her just for a while. I have to show her something.. please, for the last time.." He begged.

Erza put down her sword "Okay.. you can take her, but don't you dare to-".

"I know.." Natsu said, he helping Lucy to stood up.

"Natsu..you can't leave.." Lucy still crying.

"It's okay, Lucy.. come on..i will show you something good" he grinned, his hand removing her tears.

Natsu and Lucy walked out from the guild, Natsu's arm on Lucy's shoulder and he show his toothly grin to his future wife. Lucy smiled weakly.

"Why did you let him take away my Lucy?" growled Gray to Erza.

"I think it's okay, Gray..she'll be alright with him.." Erza crossed her arm.

"I'll follow them.." Gray put his shirt, and walking to the doors.

But, suddenly, someone stopped him "Gray-sama..please don't..Lucy..she doesn't love you..you have to let her go and be with someone she loved" Juvia holding Gray's arm.

Gray sighed. Juvia closing her face on Gray's "Juvia is sorry, Gray-sama..but you can't be selfish.." then Juvia left. Gray could feel a warm heat on his cheek, he was blushing '_w-wait..am i..blushing...what is it..' he said in his thought._

* * *

Lucy and Natsu walked through Magnolia, hand in hand. They were walking for 1 hour.

"Natsu..where are we going?" Lucy asked.

"It's secret.." Natsu smirked.

Lucy stopped "Natsu..i'm tired..".

Natsu carried Lucy bridal style "N..Natsu.." Lucy was blushing.

"You gain more weight, eh Lucy?" teased Natsu.

"Sh-shut up !" Natsu chuckled.

After walking for a while….

"Yosh! We've arrived, princess" Natsu said as he put Lucy down.

Lucy looking around. There was a beautiful meadow surrounded by hills, and in the middle of the meadow, there was a beautiful little house which surrounded by a short wooden fence. The house has a brick wall, one entrance (of course), 2 windows, black wooden roof, and it has a little couch on the porch. Beside the gate, there was a little wooden board, signed "Dragneel's".

" Natsu..don't..don't tell me..you.." Lucy was suspicious.

"Yup..i made it" Natsu grinned proudly.

"Come on" Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand. They walked into the house.

Natsu opened the entrance and let Lucy in. Lucy gasped in surprise when she look into the house. This house is larger that it looks. Inside the house, there was a large room coloured in cream and white, in front of the entrance there was a little flat tv hanging on the wall, three warm and soft white sofas, and a little sofa table in the middle.

On the left side of the room there was a little fireplace and a window. Natsu put his mementos from his missions on the top of the fireplace. The walls of the room was filled by a lot of picture frames of Natsu and Lucy with various shapes and colour. At the back of the room, there was a dining room and a kitchen coloured in soft yellow, completed with kitchen-set.

Lucy got out from the kitchen followed by Natsu. She walked to the right side of the house. There was 4 doors. Two doors on Lucy's left, one door on her right, and one door in front of her. Lucy started with the room which on her right side. She opened the door and she saw a big bathroom, completed with bathub, shower room, washtufle, and a toilet of course, the bathroom walls and floor was made by rocks.

Lucy moved out to another room, in front of her. It was a closet, i mean, a big closet room coloured in light blue, in front of the closet entrance there was a beautiful dressing table. Lucy saw her clothes was hanging on the right side of the closet and Natsu's on the left side.

"Where did you get my clothes ?" Lucy asked.

"Well..before I went to the guild this morning, I moved out all your stuff here.." Natsu smirked.

"Natsu..you're so sweet.." Lucy gave a warm smile.

Natsu grabbed Lucy's hands again "Let's see Nashi's room" he grinned.

"Who is Nashi ?" asked Lucy , as they walked, skipped one door.

"Our daughter of course.." Natsu grinned.

"Okay..eh, Natsu, wait ! how did you know that the baby was a female ?!" asked Lucy.

Natsu giggled "I'll tell you later" Natsu kissed Lucy's cheek, then opened the baby's room.

The baby's room was not really big, but it's cute enough for a baby girl's room. This room was coloured by light pink and purple. In front of the room entrance there was a princess' bed with some dolls on top of the bed, and two small windows beside the bed, one small bookcase and one study table beside the bookcase.

"Natsu, this is so cute.." cheered Lucy, and Natsu grinned.

Lucy saw two doors on the right side of the room. Lucy opened the first door, it was a little closet. And she moved to another door, she opened it..and her eyes was sparkling when she saw a beautiful bedroom.

"Is it our bedroom?" Lucy asked, her eyes were sparkling.

"Yup.." Natsu grinned. The baby's bedroom was connected with their bedroom.

Their bedroom was coloured by grey as the basic colour. It has a big window, table, a single couch and a king sized bed coloured in white, but the pillows and the blankets was coloured by lavender colour. In the side of the bed there was a lamp table which also coloured in white and lavender.

Lucy walked to the bed and sat down "Natsu..this is more than beautiful..are you sure you made it by yourself?" asked Lucy suspiciously.

Natsu sat down besides Lucy "Of couse..that's why I '_disappeared_' for nine months.." Natsu gave an emphasis on his word that made Lucy giggling.

"Now, Natsu..tell me how do you know that our baby was a female".

_Flashback,Natsu's POV._

_I was on the forest that time, looking for some stuff and food. But suddenly I felt someone spying on me, someone i knew. From his scent, he smelt like… "What do you want…Gajeel?" ..iron._

_Gajeel got out from the bushes. He smirked "You caught me.." Gajeel said._

"_What do you want?" I asked as I walked and collecting wood._

"_I have to take you back home" Gajeel said._

"_I can't" I replied shortly._

"_Why? That bunny girl needs you.." he said._

"_Not your business.."._

_Gajeel grabbed my sleeve " tell me why or what are you doing here, or I will force you to back home"._

_I sighed "I'm not in my mood to fight.." I took a step back "Okay.. I will tell you. But, promise me, you wont tell anyone about it, including Lucy.."._

"_You got my words, buddy" Gajeel smirked._

"_Follow me.." I walked through the forest with Gajeel behind me._

_And finally we reached the meadow._

_Gajeel gasped in surprise. "Yup, I made it..and if you don't mind, I need your help to build this house with me..would ya?" I asked._

"_As long as this is for the sake of my girlfriend's best friend..i will" Gajeel smirked._

"_Good..but one thing.."_

"_What is it?" _

"_If you dare to tell anyone about this…I wont hestitate to kill you"_

"_Why don't you tell anyone about this?"_

"_Because this is a surprise..for my future wife..and my baby"_

"_Oh.. I heard from my girlfriend that your baby's gender was female"_

"_Female, huh? Thanks, Gajeel" I grinned._

"_Anytime.." Gajeel smiled._

"_By the way, Gajeel..who is your girlfriend?" I asked._

_Gajeel blushed "L-Levy..of course.."._

"_You confessed her already, huh?" I smirked._

"_Sh-shut up.." his face became redder than before._

_End of flashbaaaacccckkkkk~_

"So..Gajeel told you everything?" Lucy asked.

Natsu nodded "Yup, He also told me about you.." Lucy blushed.

"About funny things you did when you were on your _'mood swings'_.." Natsu added then he burst out laugh.

"Sh-shut up..it was embarrassing!" Lucy shouted but Natsu kept laughing.

"Natsu…" Lucy called. Natsu kept laughing.

Lucy lowered her head,her eyes was covered by her bangs "Natsu.." she called again but his laugh became louder. And suddenly..SLAP!

Lucy landed a slap on Natsu's face "Hey..what was that for?" he asked.

"F-for..left me on the first place" Lucy still mad of it. She started to cry.

"L-Lucy…"

"Y-you have no idea about h-how scared I was when you left, and what I was thinking about our baby..I thought you didn't want this baby.. and..where are you, Natsu..where are you when I needed you the most..Natsu…" Lucy couldn't countinue her words,she was crying too hard until she couldn't speak anymore.

Natsu hugged Lucy tightly, he shut his teary eyes "Luce..i-I'm sorry..i'm really sorry, Lucy.. I was too stupid to left you..i'm sorry, Lucy..i'm sorry.." he kept repeating his words until Lucy got calmer.

"B-but why..Natsu.. why did you run like that?" Lucy asked, her eyes still teary.

Natsu was blushing "Because…i..i didn't want anyone seeing me..singing and dancing like stupid..because I was too happy that I can get a baby with you..it's just like..my dream really comes true..".

Lucy giggled as she pulled herself away from Natsu and removed her tears "You know, Natsu..sometimes you're just really cute.." Natsu still blushing.

"But, that's why I love you,Natsu..that's why I always forgiving you..whatever stupid things you did" Lucy added then planned a kiss on Natsu's lips. Natsu kissed her back _'oh my God..i miss this feeling..'_ said Natsu in his thought.

Lucy broke the kiss "Natsu..-" Natsu kissed her again. Natsu kissed her passionately. His kiss was much longer that her. After the kiss, Natsu set his forehead on Lucy's. He grinned.

"Natsu..i think we have to back to the guild.." Lucy said as she cupped Natsu's cheek.

"For what ?" Natsu asked as he hel Lucy's warm arm on his face.

"You have to apologize..to Master, Mira-san, Erza, Gray, and the others member..".

Natsu stood up, walking to the door "I will, but we don't have to go to the guild, because…" Natsu opened the door and..

"Uwaaagh!" Erza, Happy, Mirajane, Gray, Levy, and the others guild member was falling into the room.

"Gray! I told you to do not push me!" Erza glared to Gray.

"Gomen ne..Erza.." Gray was falling onto Erza.

"I think you guys should learn how to fly like me" Happy nodded proudly.

"Everyone.." called Lucy. She was shocked.

"Natsuuuuuu…" Happy flew toward Natsu and hugged him "Natsu, I miss yooouuuuuuuu…" cried Happy.

Natsu chuckled "I missed you too, buddy..".

"Hi, Lucy.." Erza stood up.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Lucy.

"They were spying on us since the first time we left the guild.." Natsu replied.

"We were worried about you, Lucy.. I was scared that this stupid pinky would do something bad at you.." said Erza.

"Thanks guys..but, don't worry, I'm safe with him.." Lucy smiled.

"Natsu.." called Master "You know what you must to do…" he said.

Natsu nodded "I know, Master. I'll take my leave tonight..".

Lucy shocked "Natsu..no..please..don't…".

Natsu shook his head "But before I leave, I want to apologize to all of you because-".

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN, STUPID!" yelled Master his head became bigger that Natsu's body. Natsu blinked in wonderment and shock.

"I mean, you know what you must to do, when you made a girl pregnant.."Master explained.

"B-but..-"

"NO BUTS!" Master yelled again.

"We've forgiven you, Natsu" Mirajane smiled softly.

"But..i'd left Lucy…" Natsu asked.

"But you also made this beautiful house for her while you were leaving. That's why we forgive you.." Cana said.

Natsu fell on his knees "Oh my God..you guys.." his eyes started to teary "Thank you, thank you… thank you so much..thank you.." he said repeatedly.

Lucy's eyes teared with tears of joy "Thank you so much.." she said. The other guild members smiled on her and Natsu.

Gray walked into the room, he stood up in front of Natsu "Hey..Natsu.." he called.

Natsu stood up, glared at Gray "What do you want?" he asked.

Gray lowered his head "I'm sorry..for attacking you..".

Natsu's eyes blinked twice "Oh..that's okay..nevermind about it.." he chuckled, patting on Gray's shouder.

Gray smiled then turned his gaze to Lucy "Lucy…" he called.

Lucy gasped "I-I'm sorry…I'm so so so sorry..for everything I did.." Gray said.

Lucy gave a warm smile "I-it's okay..Gray..everything is over..Natsu is back now..it's okay..".

"Thanks.. " Gray smiled "Anyway, i want to tell you guys, that i've found my true love.." Gray grinned proudly, he pulled Juvia and embracing her.

Juvia was blushing "Gray-sama..Juvia is very happy" she said.

"Congratulation Gray !" The guild members cheered. Lucy and Natsu smiled to each other.

Makarov glancing at Natsu and smiled, Natsu nodded.

Natsu walked toward Lucy as he pulled out a little red box and opened it. He locked his eyes on Lucy's and said "Lucy..will you marry me?" he asked.

"N-Natsu..you don't have to ask anymore..because the answer would be definitely…..no..i won't…." Lucy said.

"W-why..L..Lucee..?" Natsu fell on his knees. He could hear a gasp from the other guild members.

Lucy smiled "I mean, no Natsu..i won't refusing you.." Natsu blinked again.

"Luceeeeeeee…you're a bad guurrrllll.." he said pinched Lucy's cheek. Lucy giggled.

"But that's why I love you..my fiancée" Natsu kissed Lucy. The other guild members cheered.

"Oh my Goddd..that's so beeaauuutttiiiffffuuuullll…" Mirajane's eyes sparkled.

"Congratulation, Lu-chaann!" cheered Levy.

"Thanks..Levy" Lucy smiled.

Gray glanced at Natsu then he punched Natsu's head. "Hey! What was that for?!" growled Natsu.

"To remind you. If you dare to leave Lucy again..-"

"You don't have to say that..buddy" Natsu patted on Gray's shouder again "Because I will never ever leave her again" Natsu added.

"Get your hands away from me!" gray said to Natsu.

"Eh? Wanna fight, popsicle?" Natsu growled.

"You ready to face the death, pinky head?!" Growled Gray.

"Ouch!" Lucy yelled then she fell on the ground.

"Luceee!" Natsu ran toward Lucy, holding her hands.

"N-Natsu..it's time..it's time..ouchh!" Lucy cried.

Natsu gasped "Doctorr! Doctor! Hurry up! call a doctor!" He yelled in frustration.

"Is somebody needs doctor?" suddenly Porlyusica appeared from nowhere.

"PORLYUSICA ?!" the guild members shocked.

"I was walking around here when suddenly I heard someone yelled, looking for a doctor" she explained.

"Yes, I need a doctor for my fiancee ! please, help her!" Natsu yelled.

Porlyusica gasped "She is going to labour.. Wendy, Erza ! help me, bring me water and some clothes! Hurry up!" she commanded.

Wendy nodded then she ran into the bathroom for water. Erza ran into the closet, looking for some clothes.

Wendy and Erza ran back into the bedroom, gave the water and clothes to Porlyusica. "Good, now I want you all to give me some room" Porlyusica said.

All the guild members got out from the room, including Natsu. "Hey Natsu!" called Porlyusica.

Natsu saw her from his shoulder "Come back here! Your fiancée is going to labour..how could you left her!" she yelled angrily.

Natsu gasped, he saw Lucy who was lying on the bed "Natsu.." she said heavily.

Natsu closed the door, ran toward Lucy, grabbing her hands and planned a kiss on it "Lucy..you can do it!" he said.

"Now..it's time..push as hard as you can, Lucy..don't worry, you'll be okay" Porlyusica said.

Lucy pushed the baby out as strong as she can "Ugh..it hurts!" she yelled.

"It's okay Lucy..you can do it! You're stronger that it, Lucy! You'll be okay, I'm here" Natsu said, tried to support the love of his life.

Lucy gave another push, this time she pushed harder.

"God, please bless Lucy and her baby.." prayed Cana.

"Don't worry..she'll be okay, Natsu is on her side.." Makarov said, brimming with confidence. Suddenly they heard a sound of crying baby from the room.

"A beautiful babygirl..you did it, Lucy! Congratulation!" Porlyusica cheered as he wrapped the baby in cloth.

Porlyusica gave the baby girl to her father "My daughter…my daughter with Lucy.." Natsu mumbled then kissed his daughter.

"She has your hair.." Lucy said as she smiled to Natsu.

"You did a good job, honey..i love you so much.." Natsu kissed Lucy's forehead.

"Lu-chaaaann!" Levy opened the door.

"Ssssttt…the baby is sleeping" Natsu said, put his index finger in front of his lips, Lucy giggled.

"What a cute baby girl.." Wendy said.

"Nashi Dragneel. Her name is Nashi Dragneel" Natsu grinned, proudly.

"Welcome to the world, Nashi Dragneel" Erza smiled.

"By the way..i haven't seen Gajeel since this morning..where is he?" asked Pantherlily.

Levy shook her head "I don't know..".

"Is somebody looking for me? Ge-he.." Gajeel appeared from the door with his typical smile.

"Gajeel..where have you been?" asked Levy to her boyfriend.

"I had something to do this morning..i'm sorry babe.." he said,patted on Levy's head.

"Yo, salamander!" called Gajeel.

"Hn?"

"I've finished your baby box.." he said as he gave Natsu a thumb up.

"Good job, Gajeel..Thanks a lot.." Natsu grinned.

Gajeel locked his eyes to the baby that was on Lucy's hand and a red blush appeared on his cheek.

"K-kawaii.." he mumbled.

"I heard that, Gajeel…pffftttt" Natsu said, holding his laugh.

"Sh-shut up!" Gajeel yelled.

"Why are you blushing, Gajeel ?" Levy asked.

"N-no..i'm not blushing" Gajeel embarrassed his face became redder than before.

"Nashi is kawaii, right Gajeel-san ?" teased Wendy.

"N-no..who said that?!" The guild members laugh.

"I think we must take our leave now. Lucy needs more rest" Makarov said.

"Master is right..Natsu, take care of Lucy and Nashi.." Erza said as they walked out from the room. Natsu nodded.

"Bye Lu-chan.." Levy waved her hand. Lucy smiled "Thanks guys..".

After saying goodbye to his friends, Natsu came back into the bedroom, took the sleeping Nashi from Lucy, put her onto the baby box, and then he did a little salto and jumped up to the bed and sat back beside his fiancée.

Lucy chuckled "Natsu you're crazy".

"I'm crazy for you" Natsu kissed Lucy's forehead.

Lucy put her hands around Natsu's waist, and rest her head on Natsu's chest "Natsu..i swear, I can't imagine my life without you anymore.." she said.

Natsu put his hand around Lucy's shoulder "Luckily, you don't have to.." he gave a warm sweet smile.

Meanwhile in the guild…

Levy was sitting on the bar and talking with another girls when suddenly Gajeel came "Levy, let's go home.." he said.

"Give me a minutes, okay..i'm chatting with my friends..".

Gajeel sighed "I wanna go home now" he carried Levy on his shoulder and they walked to Gajeel's home.

Gajeel put Levy on his bed "Gajeeeelll..i don't wanna go home yet!" she pouted.

Gajeel didn't answer but staring at her "W-what..?" she asked.

"Levy..let's have a baby" Gajeel said, still starin at his girlfriend.

"e-eehhh ! Gajeell what are you talking about ?! e-eeehhh..?!"

***And…let them do what they want to do…***


End file.
